


My Only Boo Is You

by diamondcarrots



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But it's sweet, Cross-Posted on AFF, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk tbh, word vomit most likely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondcarrots/pseuds/diamondcarrots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love stories are not always tragic. Sometimes it's Seungkwan Sassy.</p>
<p>♥♥♥ ~ from Vernonie and Booooo ~ ♥♥♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Woke Up, Even in Dreams Baby

School of Performing Arts, Seoul; the most prestigious school for everyone who dreamt of becoming a performing artist. Boasting a long list of famous names in the Korean entertainment industry, the school is like honey to a bee to those who wanted their own share of the spotlight. Boo Seungkwan was one of them. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his bright yellow uniform to smoothen out the creases, as if the action would also smoothen out the nervousness he felt vibrating from his heart through his entire body. He let out the breath he was holding and started walking towards the school.

"Boo, Seungkwan" at the mention of his name, Seungkwan stood up and walked inside the office of the Vice Principal. 

"Ah here you are! The pride of Jeju Island, please take a seat" the Vice Principal gestured him to sit down on the chair in front of his table.

After a brief welcome from the Vice Principal - just a simple congratulations-you-won-the-contest-now-here's-a-scholarship - Seungkwan walked out of the office with his heart on his throat and his schedule on his hands. He still can't believe that he was granted a scholarship here even though it's already his 2nd year in High School. He had dreamt of being admitted into the school since he learned how to sang do-re-mi, and now that he's finally walking through its halls towards its classroom Seungkwan pinched himself just to make sure everything was real. The pinch stung and he assured himself that there will be nothing wrong today.

That was the major "wrong" of the day.

First it took him 30 minutes to find where his classroom was. Second, he realized that he left his packed lunch at home and third, the teacher didn't look so nice as he entered the classroom. 

"First day of the school and you are already late huh?" the teacher asked, one eye brow raised.

"I'm sorry I got lost. It won't happen again" Seungkwan answered politely before lowering himself into a bow. The teacher caught his Jeju accent.

"You must be the transferee from Jeju! I didn't know you don't have a sense of punctuality in that island. Go and find a seat" the teacher grunted at Seungkwan.

Seungkwan settled himself at the farthest chair in the room, next to the window. He sighed to himself and assured himself once again that this was going to be a good day.

Wrong again.

As Seungkwan was getting his notebook and pencil out of his bag, the classroom door opened and in came three students who, even though were already later than him, simply walked in coolly. He waited for his teacher to explode in anger, but he too just took situation coolly. He simply sighed and looked at them with contempt.

"Good morning Mr. Choi" Said the tallest one who was smiling ear to ear.

"We had a long chat with the Vice Principal" said the other one whose voice was impossibly deep for his age.

"It's the first day of school for crying out loud, what trouble did you get into again? And where's the other one?" as if on cue, the classroom door opened once again and Seungkwan's eyes almost popped out of their sockets when he saw who entered. The guy didn't look Korean, probably a foreign exchange student, but this idea was dismissed immediately when he spoke.

"Good morning Mr. Choi! Sorry we're late" he said in fluent Korean. He smiled a dazzling smile before bowing down to his teacher. Mr. Choi dismissed them with a wave of a hand and they went to their seats. Seungkwan was very much annoyed. Who could these people be to receive such treatment? Seungkwan was whispering profanities under his breath when he felt someone moved next to him. 

"Uh. I'll just sit here" he heard the guy who moved to next to him say, but it wasn't directed to him. He was talking to the foreign student with caramel colored locks.

"Ass hole" the words went out of his mouth before Seungkwan knew it.

"Who? Me?" the guy next to him looked offended. The nameplate he's wearing said Lee Chan.

"No. Not you. Them" he pointed to the trio with his pouted lips.

"Oh no. Don't get me wrong, it's not like they bullied me out of my seat. I offered him mine" Chan flashed a bright smile.

"Why?" 

"Well. I like him. Not in a romantic way no!" Chan shooked his head frantically "It's just like everyone seems to like them, they have visuals and talent, the very image that this school needs." 

"Really? But why did Mr. Choi asked what "trouble" did they get into "again"?" Seungkwan asked, writing imaginary quotation marks on the air.

"The only trouble they always get into is with the girls. They have a huge fanbase here, and cat fights are always bound to happen" Chan said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth.

Seungkwan grunted at that. This was the first thing he hated about the entertainment industry these days. Everything is all about visuals now and talent just comes in second. As a singer he firmly believed that your voice is your main tool, it's your gift to the world, and most of the time this gift was not appreciated just because it wasn't wrapped in a perfect package. He had to admit though, that the trio have outstanding visuals. The tallest guy has perfect facial structures and has an easy smile. His sharp fangs doesn't even make him scary, it just makes him more, desirable. The one with the deep voice though, was a perfect contrast to the taller one's warm persona. He's the cold guy who was gifted with an effortless beauty. But the one that made Seungkwan curious was the foreign boy who have caramel colored hair and honey brown eyes. He looked like he jumped out of the movie screen and went to school just for the heck of it. What made him curious though wasn't his glorious face but a familiar sensation at the back of his mind that he just can't put his finger on. 

"So, who's who?" he asked Chan after a while.

"Hmmm?" 

"Them. Who's who?" he looked at the trio seating in front of them.

"Oh that one is Kim Mingyu" he pointed at the tallest one. "Top of the class believe it or not"

"That cold looking guy next to him is Jeon Wonwoo" he continued, "he only looks cold though but that's just because he's the student council president."

"And that one is Vernon, he's the basketball star" Chan was talking animatedly. He raised his hands as if to shoot an invisible ball into an invisible ring.

"Just Vernon?" Seungkwan asked.

"Well, that's his English name. Cool huh? I want to have one too, like maybe Dino"

Seungkwan interrupted his monologue "So what's his Korean name then?"

"It's ... " 

"Chwe Hansoooooooooool" a group of girls outside the classroom finished his sentence for him. They giggled aloud and waved at Hansol who didn't pay them any attention.

"Chwe Hansol... hmmm where did I.. WAAAE? HANSOLIIIE?" Seungkwan screamed internally.


	2. I Still Dream of Chasing You, What Should I Do?

A five-year old boy clutched his mother's hand tight like his life depended on it. Honey brown eyes brimming with tears behind round glasses stared at the huge iron gates of the school. "It's okay sweetie. I'm sure you'll have fun and you'll make a lot of friends" his mother said as she sat down on her knees facing her son. "I'll pick you up later okay?" the boy reluctantly let go of her hand and stifled a sob.  
Just a few steps away from them, another five-year old boy stood with his mother, but unlike the other one he was smiling, chest raised high and face filled with enthusiasm. 

"I'll be okay mommy! I promise I'll make you proud!" his mother laughed and kissed his chubby cheeks. 

"I am already proud of you my sweet child. Go now I'll pick you up later. I love you!" his mother shouted the last three words because the boy was already running towards the school.

"I LOVE YOU TOO MOMMY!" the boy shouted back once he was inside the school.

...

"Good morning children, I am Miss Im Jin-ah and I will be your teacher" the teacher said once the class settled in a few minutes later. 

The children answered and bowed in unison "Good Morning Miss Im!".

Miss Im looked around before continuing, "Alright" she clapped her hand and smiled, "I also want to know each beautiful children in front of me. Please introduce yourself one by one. I will call the first person and then that person will call the next one and so on. Who wants to go first?" a couple of eager hands shot to the air while some shy kids lowered their heads so that they won't be called.

"Ahhh you go first!" Miss Im pointed to the kid who was frantically waving his arm. He stood up, chest raised high and face filled with enthusiasm, just like a few minutes ago when he was with his mother.

"Hello! My name is Seungkwan and my last name is Boo! I am 5-years old. I'm happy to meet you all" his voice was loud and proud as he stood in front of his classmates. 

"Thank you so much Boo-ssi. Please, choose the classmate whom you want to know" the teacher said with a smile.

"Uhhhhm" Seungkwan knotted his eyebrows as he scanned the room. He already knew each of his classmates since they were all neighbors. Then he laid his eyes to the only unfamiliar face in the room, a uniqe image amidst the sea of similar faces, like how young Seungkwan thought what angels would look like. "I want to know him!" he said as he pointed his finger to the boy sitting at the farthest corner of the room. His honey brown eyes grew big behind his round glasses when he realized he's next. Seungkwan sat down to his seat in front as the other boy walked towards the front of the class.

"Oh! Hello, are you a foreigner?" The teacher asked when the boy reached her. 

"I .. uhm .. I .. am .. a .. halfter" the boy stuttered, looking at his shoes.  
The teacher went to him and rubbed his shoulders "It's alright can you tell us your name?" she said encouragingly.

"My name is .. Han .. Hansol. Chwe Hansol.. I'm 5.." he said raising his head ever so slightly to look at his classmates before bowing down. 

One by one the students introduced themselves, but Seungkwan was not paying that much attention. He kept on glancing at the back of the room where Hansol was sitting. He already made a mental note to himself that he would be his best friend.  
...  
Lunch time came and everyone went out to eat. Seungkwan immediately ran to his bag and got his packed lunch out. He looked around for Hansol but the boy was nowhere to be found. Determined to befriend his classmate Seungkwan went outside to look for him. He didn't have to look for long, once he stepped outside of the building he saw a little commotion around the sandbox. A group has gathered around something that little Seungkwan can not see.

"What are you doing there halfter? You don't have food? I thought you're supposed to be rich huh!" one of Seungkwan's classmates shouted. At the mention of the word "halfter" he immediately ran towards the group.

"Ya! What do you think you're doing huh! Leave him alone!" Seungkwan shouted as he stood in front of the boy cowering in the sandbox. His chubby cheeks the color of fresh tomatoes as he screamed as much as his tiny lungs could manage. 

"Oooooh so scaryyyy" the larger boy whose name was Baekho teased and the other boys laugh. "Give us your lunch and we'll leave you alone!" he said looking down at Seungkwan. 

"Fine! Take it you pig!" Seungkwan gave him his lunch box.

"Thanks fatty!" Bekho said as he and his friends walked away laughing.

Seungkwan immediately turned to Hansol. "Are you okay?" 

"I'm ... fine ... thanks" Hansol said as he remove his glasses to wipe his tears with his arms.

"Where is your lunch anyway and why are you sitting alone here?" Seungkwan asked as he offered his own handkerchief to the crying boy.  
Hansol took it and answered, "I left it back home, Mom asked me to put it on my bag but I forgot"

"Aigoo why would you do that?" Seungkwan ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't worry,now I don't have lunch too" 

"Won't you get hungry?"

"It's okay I have plenty of food stored here" Seungkwan said as he lifted his shirt and rubbed his chubby belly. For the first time that day, Hansol laughed. Seungkwan thought he was more beautiful when he's smiling.

...

Seungkwan rubbed his stomach as another growl escaped from it. He did not only leave his packed lunch at home but he left his wallet as well. He now sat alone in the cafeteria waiting for a miracle which won't probably happen because of all the profanities he had been mumbling for the past 15 minutes. He kept his mind away from food by thinking about other things, and he thought about the revelation he heard a while ago. Chan said that the cool popular guy was Chwe Hansol.

"Chwe - freaking - Hansol" he muttered his name again. "It's really impossible though, there could've been hundreds of Hansols in Seoul and the Hansol I knew was so far from what I saw" Seungkwan said to himself trying to compare the image of Mr. Popular Guy Hansol and his Long Lost Best Friend Hansol. "Maybe he changed? It's been 3 years since I last saw him, but still" his stomach let out another growl "Aiiish this thinking is making me hungrier.". 

"Yo! Jeju boy!" someone shouted and he turned around to see Chan walking towards him. "Aren't you eating?" Chan looked at the empty table in front of his classmate. 

Seungkwan made a face and slammed his head on the table. "I forgot my wallet at home" he answered without looking up. 

Chan was about to respond when he was interrupted "Ayooo Chan! Come over here!" someone called a few tables away.

"Uhmm. If you want I can share my lunch with you but let's go there" he gestured towards the table where the voice came from. "You see that table over there? That's the "cool kids" table and I was invited to eat with them! That means I'm cool right?" Chan's face was filled with enthusiasm when Seungkwan looked up.

"It's okay, I'm okay, you can just leave me here" Seungkwan cried and slammed his head on the table again. At that moment someone grabbed Chan's shoulders. 

"What's taking you so long?" the guy who called Chan apparently became impatient and walked towards them.

"I'm just uhhh" but he wasn't able to finish his sentence.

"Ya! Seungkwan! BOO SEUNGKWAN?" Seungkwan looked up upon hearing his name. "It's me! Seungcheolie!" the guy continued as he sat next to Seungkwan. "Ah it's been a long time I didn't know you'll be transferring here!" 

"Oh! Choi Seungcheol!" Seungkwan said, his face turned sour when he realized who he was. Choi Seungcheol was one of Baekho's minions who took his lunch when he was in kindergarten. "Do you still bully people for lunch? Oh may gosh grow up" 

"And your still the sass queen" Seungcheol laughed and pat his back "Oh why are you not eating?" he asked when he noticed the empty table.

"He left his lunch" Chan answered for him.

"Aigoo. How about this, just to show you that I'm a new person now I'll treat you to lunch!" Seungcheol stood up proudly jerking his thick eyebrows up and down.

Seungkwan wanted to refuse, both out of pride and embarassment, but the next words that came out from Seungcheol's mouth made him nod his head.

"Also, have you seen Hansol? He'll be glad to see you!Come on" Seungcheol pulled Seungkwan out of his seat and to the "cool kids" table.


	3. There Is No One Like You

_"Seungkwaniiiiiie" Hansol called as he ran to his bestfriend. "I made it to the team!"_

_Seungkwan gasped as a body slammed to his back and a pair of arms encircled his waist. Warm breath tickled his neck as Hansol tried to catch his breath, they stayed like that for a minute, his best friend trying to regulate his breathing and him trying to regulate his heartbeat. They've been best friends since kindergarten and they grew closer over the years, close enough to show such intimacy in public. Hansol turned him around, clutched both of his shoulders and said in delight, "I made it! I made it to the basketball team!"_

_"REALLY? OH MY GOD!" Seungkwan shouted back while jumping up and down._

_"Your not suppose to say_ "OH MY GOD!" _" said Hansol as he ruffled his best friend's hair._

_"Whatever" he said in annoyance "WAIT I HAVE A NEWS TOO! I MADE IT TO GLEE CLUB! I'M A SOLOIST_ _" Seungkwan exclaimed._

_"OH MY GOD! I knew it! You have such a wonderful voice" Hansol pinched both of Seungkwan's cheeks._

_"Yer net s'ppose to sey er mey geeeerd" Seungkwan said while his cheeks were being pinched._

_"It's your fault, you always say that. Come on let's have a marathon of One Piece to celebrate"_

_"Not agaaaain" Seungkwan whined but he walked nonetheless, trapped in Hansol's arms._

_..._

It was the most awkward 30 minutes of Seungkwan's entire life. He sat at the "cool kids" table staring at a total stranger. When Seungcheol pulled him to the table he was expecting Hansol to ran up to him and hug him tight but all he got was a _"Yo! Seungkwan! Wassup? It's been so long" ._ It seems that he was indeed his long lost best friend but not quite. A lot has changed since they got separated when Hansol's family moved to Seoul back in 8th grade. They were able to talk via Skype for some time but it grew less frequent until there was no communication at all.

"Are you going to eat that?" Mingyu said even if he already has his finger on Seungkwan's french fries.

"No. Go ahead and eat it" Seungkwan replied. He learned a lot about these "cool kids" for the past 30 minutes. First, they were all nerds. Mingyu loves to cook and eat and he has a dirty habit of wiping his hands just about anywhere or anyone. Wonwoo looks cold but he actually snorts when he laughs and he laughs easily especially if it was Mingyu who dropped the joke. Seungcheol was telling the truth. He's no longer a bully and he's actually the President of the Glee Club, in which Chan was trying to get into and Seungkwan was invited. 

And then there was Hansol with his rough teenage voice and golden hair parted in the middle. The last image he had of his best friend was a Hansol with metal braces on his teeth and thick round glasses on his eyes. He did remember Hansol telling him,one Skype session ago, that he had Lasik treatment before because he can't play basketball well with his glasses on but Seungkwan never expected his best friend to look so good. He looked so good that Seungkwan suddenly felt the urge to punch him in the face. For unknown reasons he found the new Hansol intimidating and arrogant. Maybe it's the way he lic k his lips when he talks, maybe it's the way he laugh freely, or maybe it's the way he look at Seungkwan, like he was a prey ready to be devoured by a predator. 

"Are you going to eat that?" Seungkwan was about to just hand the fries over to Mingyu when he realised that it was Hansol who was seated beside him. He smiled a dazzling smile as he reached for the fries but Seungkwan suddenly grabbed the paper tray and  stuffed everything in his mouth, "Yesssh .. Shee?? Eym eeteeng them" he said with a mouthful of fries.

Hansol laughed, and Seungkwan realised that some things didn't change. It was still the same laughter that he was so used to before. "Aww you don't want to share your food to me anymore?" he teased. Seungkwan tried to swallow everything at once and choked on the process. Hansol immediately grabbed a water bottle and offered it to Seungkwan, but the latter dismissed it with a wave of hand that was too strong, it knocked the bottle and the water spilled on Hansol's uniform. It was a chaotic scene. Seungkwan was so embarassed he ran away from the it. 

...

The first week of school went by fast and Seungkwan did his best to avoid Hansol and his gang. He declined all invites to their lunch table and avoided their path whenever he saw them on the hallway, so when the teacher announced who was his partner for the class activity on Friday he groaned internally.

"Alright, this is just a piece of cake" Hansol declared full of confidence.

"It is if you'll take this seriously" Seungkwan rolled his eyes, lips pouted out of annoyance.

"Of course I will!" Hansol put his arms around Seungkwan's shoulder but the latter pushed it away.

"Stop playing around. We just need to draw each other and get done with it"  Seungkwan snapped at Hansol. 

The activity proved to be easy for Hansol but very, very difficult for Seungkwan who can't even look at Hansol's face without being mesmerised. His hair, his eyes, his nose, his lips, Seungkwan took it all in, a feeling of nostalgia waving through him as he remembered their sleep overs and movie marathons.

"Here! I'm done! Hmmm I did catch your Seungkwaness." Hansol interrupeted his thoughts and held the paper at an arm's length to adore his creation and Seungkwan saw it.

"CHWE HANSOL! I DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT!" Seungkwan reacted. "Look! my cheeks aren't that fat,and my lips aren't pouted that way, and look at my eyes. OH MY GAAASH" Seungkwan was exasperated.

"What are you saying? It looks exactly like you see?" Hansol laughed and put the drawing pad near Seungkwan's face to compare his drawing from the muse. He then glanced at his classmate's drawing and saw that Seungkwan did an acceptable job. He felt bad for mocking him.

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK?" Seungkwan said as he snatched his drawing pad and walked to their teacher's table to pass it. The bell rang just in time so he went straight out of the classroom. Hansol ran after him, shouting his name but Seungkwan just kept on walking. Seungkwan reached the then empty locker room, but Hansol was able to catch up to him. "Hey! Why did you ran away? I'm sorry if I offended you" Hansol said as soon as he was within earshot of his classmate.

"Yes I was offended thanks for noticing. Why are you following me?" Seungkwan snapped.

"You uhm left your bag"

Seungkwan snatched the bag from Hansol's hands and said, "Thanks now get lost"

"Ya! Why are you like that? You're the one who spilled water on me do you know how cold I was that day?" Hansol shouted as he hit the locker behind Seungkwan. They are now standing face to face,Hansol rested his hand on the locker and Seungkwan was now sandwhiched between the locker and Hansol. "Why are you so sassy to me?" he asked, anger boiling up within him.

"You're the one who made fun of me!" Seungkwan shouted back, his face turning red.

"It's because of your attitude! You've been grumpy the whole day and I thought... I thought I'll make you laugh for once... like... before" Hansol said, trying to calm himself down.

"Oh so now you remember "before". You only "wassuped" me when you saw me remember?" Seungkwan was talking fast and trying to imitate Hansol's way of greeting.

"What?" Hansol said in English as he tried his best not to laugh at Seungkwan's way of imitating him.

"Don't _WHAT WHAT_ me!" Seungkwan said also in English, cheeks puffed and face serious.

Hansol lost it. Laughing, he rested his head on Seungkwan's shoulders. The boy pushed him away but he didn't move.

"YA! Stop laughing!" Seungkwan said as he hit Hansol's shoulder and tried to push him away. "Oh MY GOD! STOP IT"

Hansol looked up to him and said "Your not supposed to say "Oh My God"", he smiled and looked at Seungkwan fondly. "You haven't changed a bit. I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my actions, it's just that I thought you won't recognize me anymore and I got scared" He looked into Seungkwan's eyes, searching for forgiveness. Seungkwan's heart skipped a bit as he stared back at Hansol's eyes. It was foolish of him to make assumptions right away so he said out of guilt "Fine. I forgive you" 

His best friend sighed in relief and he finally moved away. Seungkwan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Hansol offered his hand to him. "Welcome to SOPA Seungkwannie" when Seungkwan took it, he was pulled into a hug by Hansol. "Ahh I missed you so much. C'mon we have a lot to catch up on!" he did not let go of Seungkwan's hand as they walked out of the locker room.

 


	4. 17 Can't Control These Feelings

_♪ ♪ nae sarme yuilhan Romance neo useul ttae_   
_saljjak ollagan ipsuri joha_

_salmyeosi nae pare angyeo_  
spga jami deundamyeon  
modeun ge meomchun Paradise

_saebyeongnyeoke kkeuteul mannamyeon_  
achimi dwaejulge  
jeonyeongnoeuri jimyeon  
neoui byeori doeeo julge  
Now And Forever  
If you Want dari dwaejwo

_gangbyeonbungno wireul dallyeoseo_  
jigeum neoege gago isseo  
uri saien yuteon eobtji  
neol boreo ganeun gil maeilmaeiri saerowo

_nega buranhal ttae_  
himkkeot anajulge  
mamkkeot ureodo dwae gwaenchanha

_niga buranhal ttae_  
himkkeot anajulge  
mamkkeot ureodo dwae gwaenchanha  _♫♫_

_Hansol stared at the screen of his handphone. The glitch of the video call did not do justice on his best friend's voice, the voice he knows very well, the voice that's recorded on his mind and embedded on his heart. The voice he misses everyday they're apart._

_It was an ugly goodbye as Hansol remembered, his mother broke the news at dinner during one of Seungkwan's sleepover night. His best friend took it as light as possible, even teasing him about being scared of the city, but as soon as they entered Hansol's room after, he abandoned their plans of a Harry Potter movie marathon and laid down on Hansol's bed facing the wall. The other boy followed, carefully wrapping his arms around Seungkwan's waist. He nuzzled the back of his head and rested his face atop his brown nest of locks, feeling every sob escaping from his chest. They stayed like that for a while, and Hansol realized that he too was crying._

_"Hansolie?" Seungkwan's voice interrupted his thoughts. "How was it? Do you think I'll win the contest this year?"_

_"Of course you will. You're the best"_

_..._

"Ya! Seungkwanie! You're the worst!" Hansol screamed as Seungkwan chewed his last piece of kimbap. His whining was interrupted when someone smacked his head. 

"Yo! Stop bothering my soloist" Seungcheol said to Hansol. Ignoring the younger one's complains he turned to Seungkwan and said "and you, stop eating so much you know you're not allowed to eat before practice right? Be there in 15 minutes.", then he left.

Hansol was still rubbing the back of his head when he felt Seungkwan froze. He immediately reached for his hands and rubbed circles on his palm to calm him down. "Why are you nervous? You know you always slay the stage right?" for reasons unknown this gesture and these words did calm Seungkwan down. Today is the last day of their practice for tomorrow's Christmas performance and he felt like vomiting every piece of kimbap he stole from Hansol's lunch. The thing is, it wasn't really the performance he was worried about, it was the glances and whispers he's been getting ever since he started hanging out with Hansol again. A month has passed and the more they spent time together, the more haters Seungkwan gets.

"Who does he think he is? He's just an island boy trying to be cool. I mean I won't mind if Vernon would like a guy as long as it's someone hot, maybe like Seungcheol" he heard a girl whispered once. A whisper that was clearly meant to be heard. A lot has changed indeed during the times they were apart. Seungkwan knows well that physicallly, he wasn't that attractive, even though Hansol confessed to him that the reason he was cold the first time they met was because his appearance changed and he wasn't able to recognize him. 

"Your skin became fairer and your hair is longer and YOU ARE THINNER! How can you expect me to recognize you, you're beautiful now" Hansol said with a smile.

"So I WAS UGLY BEFORE?!" Seungkwan gasped, insulted "How dare you oh my gosh remember when you had braces and you have thick round glasses and you always have a slimy trail on your nose?! Do you want me to post this picture online?" Seungkwan said as he took his phone out. Hansol grabbed it immediately and they tumbled on the floor, a tangled mess of bodies laughing like crazy. Hansol didn't notice the disgusted looks of his female classmates but Seungkwan did.

He snatched his hand away from his best friend, knowing very well that a hole is already burning on his back from the glares of the girls behind them.

"I'm late for practice" he said as he stood up. He started walking and Hansol followed.

"Hey, I have a basketball practice and we might extend the time a bit can you wait for me?" Hansol said as they walked, but they were interrupted before Seungkwan gave his answer. 

"Seungkwanie!" said the guy in front of them who has a high pointed nose, tanned skin and a very, flashy smile. He hugged Seungkwan without permission and did not even bother to look at Hansol. "Seungcheol will be mad if you'll be late" he said not breaking the hug.

"Seokmin-ah" was the only thing Seungkwan was able to say before the other boy pulled him away. He glanced back at Hansol who stood frozen on his spot, and gave him a lazy wave.

Hansol's mood abruptly changed. He did not appreciate the fact that he was disregarded by some other guy who pulled his best friend away from him. He felt so insulted. "Who the hell he thinks he is? Seungkwan is mine , I mean, he's my best friend, ugh I hate this" Hansol muttered to himself as he change from his practice clothes. 

Hansol was distracted throughout their practice, he played aggressively, the image of Seokmin hugging Seungkwan kept on appearing whenever he tried to close his eyes to calm himself down. He checked his watch for the time. Practice ended 15 minutes ago and Seungkwan was still nowhere to be found. He scanned the benches for any sign of his best friend but he didn't see him, so he decided to go to the music hall to look for him. His chest clenched when he saw Seungkwan and Seokmin talking in front of the hall. 

"I'll think about it" he heard Seungkwan said before he noticed him approaching them.

"Think about what?" He said casually, but he was ignored once again by Seokmin who walked away.

"What the hell was that?" he asked his best friend, who only grimaced at him. Hansol knew something was up. "Are you okay?" he said as he caressed Seungkwan's cheek.

Seungkwan removed Hansol's hand. "I'm fine let's go"

The walk to Seungkwan's dorm room was silent. Hansol knew that something was wrong but he didn't ask Seungkwan because he knew he'll just snap at him. During times like this though, he knew what to do. Without saying anything, he wrapped his hand around the gloomy boy's hand and just kept it there, squeezing it every now and then trying to send as much warmth as possible. He was grateful that Seungkwan held onto his hand too as if entrusting his life to him. 

Seungkwan's mind wasn't as silent as his mouth. Earlier when practice ended Seokmin came up to him and confessed. The guy was a good guy, they became close since they were both lead vocals and they were always left together, practicing more than the others, as Seungcheol instructed. Seungkwan never failed to smile whenever he was with him, he knows how to lift up his spirits especially whenever he encountered Hansol's fan girls. 

"If you'll be with me, you won't have any reason to be with Hansol anymore. I can make you happy, I can protect you. He can't" Seokmin said, his usual smile plastered on his face but with a more serious tone.

"He's my best friend. I can't just stay away from him" Seungkwan pondered.

"I'll give you a reason to stay away from him" Seokmin replied.

"I'll think about it" the latter answered.

"Seungkwanie?" Hansol said for the 4th time pulling Seungkwan out of his thoughts. "We're here" he said when he realized that they were standing outside his building.

"I think you should rest now, you have a big day tomorrow!" Hansol said more cheerful than necessary. "Also I have a surprise for you after your performance but don't get too excited it's nothing much. Ahh just get in now and sleep okay?" He ruffled his best friend's hair and pushed him inside.

"Good night Seungkwanie ~ "  

"Good night Hansolie ... "

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

[This is the song Seungkwan was singing :)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JptAvKFHxps) (and probably what he looked like skyping with Hansol)

This is young VerKwan hahaha

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~ A/N BOOOOOO ~~
> 
> Hi! So this is the first chapter of what I assumed a very long fic. I love to leave strories hanging just so you'll come back for more. hahaha If you don't get what just happened (you probably won't at this point) please come back for the next chapter. It's there haha..
> 
>  
> 
> There are two people working in this fic. I am BOOOOOO and VERNONIE who always have prompts and scenarios handy. We'll be happy if you subscribe and/or leave comments. KAMSAAANG!!
> 
> ~ This was posted on AFF it's Completed there ~


End file.
